Pokemon Amethyst and Jade versions
Pokemon Amethyst and Jade has an altogether darker feel to it than most other Pokemon games, for instance someone points a gun at you and someone else tries to run you over and once you even find yourself at what seems to be a murder scene. This game is set in a new region called the Keroh region, it is much bigger than all other regions and also has you revisiting the Kanto and Johto regions. Differences from other games You can talk with some Pokemon It has a darker theme You don't get money for defeating antagonists, only ordinary trainers, the elite four and the champion You actually talk in your interactions with humans Plot The plot of this game is just like any other, you are a 10 year old boy who wants to set out and explore the world and become a Pokemon master who of course gets mixed up in the affairs of some evil gang who then set out to kill you. The robbery You start off in a town called Dewdrop you have just become 10 years old and now you're finally old enough to get a Pokemon! You will travel to the lab in the corner of the town and after talking to professor Conifer you realize that the lab has been robbed of all of it's starter Pokemon, he gives you a Pikachu and both of you will set out to recover the missing Pokemon. You travel to route one and the professor tells you to stop walking there is a note on the ground that you pick up and put in your bag. Read the note, it says: "Take the Pokemon to the rendezvous point at Lake Azura at 9am, we will be waiting to pick them up -K" The professor realizes that this was an organized crime and not just a random act of theivery, he also realizes it's almost 9am! You go to lake Azura to see a guy in a black hoodie and two guys in green robes standing at the side of the lake, one of the guys in green sees you and bolts, the other two guys turn to face you Guy in green: Drat it's that meddling professor you stole the Pokemon from! Professor: I recognize your robes! You're part of team Jade! Jade grunt: That's right prof, you're not as stupid as the boss says Thief: Enough talking already, we need to hold these bozos back so your boss can escape! Jade grunt: Your right James, go Bagon! This conversation leads to a double battle, the grunt has a Bagon and a Poocheyena and James has a Zigzagoon. After you beat them the police arrive Officer Jenny: We came as soon as we got your call prof, did the thieves manage to get away with anything? Professor: Not yet. Now (player) I believe you came to me for a starter Pokemon, which one would you like? Now you can choose from a Leafinch, Blazitty or ?. Once you choose your pokemon, James runs up and steals the bag with the other starters in it and runs off into the forest the way the other team Jade member went. The other Jade member tries to follow but he is arrested and the police leave. Then a guy in a purple suit, overcoat and hat walks up to you and the professor Guy in suit: Pity Jade got those Pokemon, we here at team Amethyst would have been able to put them to great uses Professor: What do you want Loki? Loki: The boss wants to speak to you, midnight at the island in the middle of the lake. Professor: I'll meet with your boss when hell freezes over! Loki: No, you'll meet him tonight if you want to save your precious research Professor: He has my research? Loki: Yes Professor: Then I'll meet him Professor: (Player) meet me at 5 to 12 outside my lab, I need to talk to you in private. You go back home, go up to your room and sleep. The meeting When you wake up you go and meet the professor outside his lab Professor: (Player) I want you to follow me, but don't let anyone see, it could prove fatal for me and terrible for you. During my meeting with Amethyst's boss, I want you to write everything down, they'll probably drug me to make me forget. One thing though, team Amethyst might act like gentlemen but they aren't, behind that facade, they're worse than team Jade. You'll need this. He gives you a Whiscash with surf and walks off. You will go to Lake Azura and use surf until you reach an island in the middle of the lake. The Professor will be standing there with a guy in black robes Professor: I'm here Jaakuna, (literally translates as malevolent) why did you want me? Jaakuna: I was reading through your research into the legendary Pokemon, when I noticed that a whole page of information was missing from the published manuscript Professor: How? Jaakuna: You numbered the pages Professor: DRAT! Jaakuna: Not so loud, if you alert anyone to our prescence I'll put a bullet through your skull! Professor: Continue with your story Jaakuna: Once I'd discovered that you ommited information you didn't want the public, or maybe even myself or Keris to know, I had to know what you'd taken out, I sent an agent to your lab to recover the original document and do you know what I found? Professor: No Jaakuna: I found this right after the page about the Crystal Titans "The townspeople renamed Seablue as Legend's coast in honour of the giants and worshipped them as gods, however one day a trainer saw them for what they actually were, Pokemon! The trainer tried to catch them. Enraged, the two titans laid waste to Legend's coast until the village elders finally managed to seal them in separate shrines and as an extra precaution sealed off the shrines behind huge iron gates set into a wall of granite that could only be opened by a relative of the elders. The elders, fearing that someone would try and waken the beasts, sent the keys to the shrines off to the farthest reaches of the world. Over time Legend's coast was rebuilt and the story of the titans faded into myth and very few who still live remember it" A part of the legend you didn't want the public to know about? I don't think so, because after that I found some of your own theories about the legend and more specifically, something about mine and Darren's teams "The criminal organizations, team Amethyst and team Jade" ''You called my group criminals, how rude of you! ''"know of the legends and their greatest ambitions are to obtain them, however they do not know the location of the keys. I have narrowed down the location of the Amethyst/Jade key (The key corresponds to the game you have) to one of three possible locations, I shall start looking for it as soon as possible" Professor: ... Jaakuna: Tell me the possible locations of the keys! Professor: No! Jaakuna: Tell me or I shall burn your precious lab to the ground! Professor: Saving the world means more to me than my research! Jaakuna: How dare you! You are not saving the world, you are preventing it's salvation! Professor: What, the entire world with the face of team Amethyst? I prefer the world as it is! Jaakuna: Fool! Nothing lasts! One day all the mountains will fall and the seas will dry up! Civilisations will be ended, peple will die! Nothing lasts, NOTHING! Not even the mundane world that you are stopping me from advancing! Think on my words Professor, maybe you will come to the same conclusion as me, I hope so! Jaakuna flies away and the Professor walks over to you Professor: He didn't drug me.... Player: I know Professor: Here (Player) take these (he hands you a pokedex and 6 Pokeballs) give me my Whiscash back, go to bed and get up nice and early, there isn't much time, take these as well. (he gives you some running shoes) Meet me at 6am outside my lab, we need to set off and look for those keys. The abduction The screen fades to black and you appear in your bedroom, go downstairs and you see the professor coming out of the lab. A purple van will drive down to the lab and 8 people in purple robes get out along with Loki, Jaakuna and someone else, a guy in a red suit. Professor: Jaakuna! Jaakuna: We're tired of waiting Conifer, get in the van! Professor: No! 4 more people in purple robes get out, surround the professor and take him into the van. The commotion has attracted the police and 6 policemen and Officer Jenny come out of a big building in the center of the town and come towards you. Jaakuna: Quentin, you and the grunts stall these idiots while we get out of here! He and Loki will climb into the van after the professor and the guy in the red suit (Quentin) will stay behind Officer Jenny: Men, stop that van! Two policemen on motorbikes drive off after the van You enter a triple battle with you, Jenny and a policeman on one side and Quentin and two Amethyst grunts on the other. One grunt has a Machop, the other has a Houndor and Quentin has a Sandslash and a Golduck. You have your starter, the policeman has a Growlithe and Jenny has a Growlithe and an Arcanine. When you beat him Quentin will only say one line "This isn't over!" before flying away. By the end of the battle, all of the other Amethyst grunts will be arrested and only the policemen will be there. Officer Jenny: What were they doing here? Player: Kidnapping the professor! Officer Jenny: I thought as much, but with any luck my men will catch that van they took him in and rescue him Player: I hope so 4 Jade grunts and and the guy who ran away from earlier comes running up along with a guy on a motorbike and a guy in a green suit and hat. Guy from earlier: Damn Amethyst got here first! Green suit: Too bad Guy from earlier: Seems like we came here for nothing, lets go! They turn around and go back the way they came Player: Officer Jenny, do you know where I could find out about the Crystal Titans? Officer Jenny: Well you could go and talk to that ex-rocket member Dr. Isiah in Berrybloom town at the end of route 5, you'll need to get across the lake, here take this ferry ticket (she hands you a ferry ticket) Player: And what's this? (You show her the Pokedex) Officer Jenny: That's a Pokedex, it records the information of Pokemon you fight or catch Player: Wow, and thanks for the ticket! Officer Jenny: Don't mention it The journey to Berrybloom You travel up route 1 to Lake Azura and get on a boat, you lose your ferry ticket. When you get on the ferry a guy runs out of a room and crashes into you Man: Hey watch where your goin'! Player: I recognise you, your that guy who stole the Professor's Pokemon! James: That's right, now get out of my way! Player: No! You enter a battle with James, He has a Zigzagoon and both of the starters you didn't choose. Once you beat him he gives you £100, barges you out of the way and runs. After that you leave the ferry and appear on route 2.